It is often desirable to know the precise location of a print device within an environment. For example, an equipment provider or service provider may want to know the location of a print device in order to give a technician an accurate description of where to find the print device on a customer's premises. As another example, an equipment provider may want to know when a customer moves or disconnects a print device from an installed location.
Currently, real time location-tracking system (RTLS) tags are used to associate a print device with a particular location. However, associating such tags is often done manually, which is a time consuming process. For example, a technician may be asked to find an identifier associated with a print device, find an identifier associated with a tag, and associate them using, for example, a mobile application. However, such methods that rely on manual entry tend to be error prone, and require specialized training to implement.
This document describes a portable electronic device that can be used to automatically associate a print device with the portable electronic device (and therefore the location of the portable electronic device device) that addresses at least some of the problems described above, and/or other problems.